Knights of the Loyal Order
The Knights of the Loyal Order is a new alliance in Cyber Nations, which was founded by Maxo91. On the 31st of August, Maxo91 stepped down as leader, because he was too busy in real life to manage the alliance. So he appointed SolidSnake204 as the new leader. Due to inactive members, no new members and lack of time to manage the alliance, SolidSnake204 and Maxo91 have disbanded the alliance. SolidSnake204 is now a member of The Foreign Division Knights of the Loyal Order Charter Allies of Peace The Knights of the Loyal Order(KLO) is a neutral alliance, which is ruled by a president that is elected every 2 months. With the advice of different Ministers, the President makes decisions that are crucial to the KLO. Under the President, rule 4 other Ministers, each of these Ministers is in charge of a different aspect of the alliance. All Ministers are elected every month. Minister of Recruitment The MoR is in charge of hiring recruiters within the alliance, the purpose of these are to get more nations to join the KLO, the MoR is incharge of tracking the Recruiters and organizing their activities and their payments. Minister of Foreign Affairs The MoFA is in charge of improving relations with other alliances and seeking treaties. They are also in charge of employing and organizing Diplomats, which are members that go out to different alliances to improve relations between our alliances. Minister of Security The MoS is in charge of all defence aspects of the AoP, they organize the army during peace and war times; the military is split according to Nation Strength. Though the MoS is incharge of organizing attacks against rogues or other alliances, the MoS is only allowed to Approve attacks on rogues, Alliance wars are up to the President to decide upon. Minister of Economy The MoE is incharge of all economic aspects of the KLO, these include activities such as: Tech Deals, Trade Guilds, Distributing Starter Aid, and advising other nations in developing their nations. Since this Job includes a lot of responsibility, the MoE may employ deputies to help him with certain activities; this also goes for all other Minister Positions. Forum/Alliance Rules Rules that KLO Members must follow include: -Not attacking Nations unless approved by MoS or President. -Treating each other with respect. -Showing respect to visiting diplomats. -Not recruiting nations that are already in alliances. Closing In all, the Kinghts of the Loyal Order are a neutral alliance, they will not seek other alliances aggressively, but will defend themselves if needed. TFD Protectorate Preamble: In the interest of friendship, protection, and guidance The Foreign Division and Knights of the Loyal Order, enter to the following protectorate agreement. Chapter I - Sovereignty: The Foreign Division and the Knights of the Loyal Order recognize each other as sovereign and separate alliances. Chapter II - Mutual Respect: The two Alliances shall have the determination and good faith to prevent disputes from arising. In case disputes on matters directly affecting them should arise, especially disputes likely to disturb peace and harmony, they shall refrain from the threat or use of force and shall at all times settle such disputes among themselves through friendly negotiations. Chapter III - Protection and Defense: The Foreign Division will consider an attack on Knights of the Loyal Order as an attack on The Foreign Division. The Foreign Division will attempt to resolve such an issue on the behalf of the Knights of the Loyal Order through diplomatic means before force is ever used. While not required, Knights of the Loyal Order may come to the defense of The Foreign Division at their choosing if the need for mutual defense is ever requested. Chapter IV - Aid and Progress: The Foreign Division will aid the Knights of the Loyal Order to help them grow as an alliance. Knights of the Loyal Order will have access to the Technology Market of The Foreign Division for the lasting of this treaty. The Foreign Division will nominate one advisor who will work directly with the Knights of the Loyal Order in the process of alliance structuring and offer guidance in Charter building. When these objectives are attained the Advisor will remain as consulter to the Knights of the Loyal Order government. The Advisor will hold no legal or executive power as defined in Chapter I. Chapter V - Aggression and Treaty Signing: Knights of the Loyal Order agrees to alert The Foreign Division if they have decided to go on the offensive towards another alliance within 48 hours of doing so. Knights of the Loyal Order will never declare war on another alliance without first discussing it with The Foreign Division leadership. For the duration of this treaty Knights of the Loyal Order will abstain from the practice known as Tech Raiding as well as from performing individual aggressive wars. Knights of the Loyal Order will also contact The Foreign Division before signing any treaties with other alliances and will discuss such decisions with them. Chapter VI - Disbandment: In the sad event that the Knights of the Loyal Order decides it can no longer function as an alliance, Knights of the Loyal Order agrees to contact The Foreign Division leadership as soon as possible. If possible disbandment is an option, Knights of the Loyal Order agrees to contact The Foreign Division within 24 hours to discuss other options. The Foreign Division shall do everything they can to help Knights of the Loyal Order to avoid such a fate. Chapter VII - Cancellation or Upgrade: Both parties agree to give each other 48 hour notice before cancelling this treaty. When Knights of the Loyal Order feel they are capable of holding their security and do not need assistance from The Foreign Division, the parties may discuss a possible upgrade of the treaty.